Motorized fishing reels, especially for deep sea fishing, have been known for some time. In this respect, for example, the present inventor has previously developed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,025 a motorized fishing reel which was designed to be mounted permanently with a driving motor. The drive design in this patent used a sprocket chain belt drive system working off of a driving gear of a motor to turn the reel. This motorized drive mechanism provided power to the reel in the same manner as a hand crank. Such a construction, however, may suffer from problems common to belt type drives, such as slippage, breakage of the belt, and inaccurate control of the motion of the reel.